Raid On Trenwith
by sweetlygleaming
Summary: Written By Request...A year after Francis Poldark's death, Trenwith is plundered by pirates, nearly destroyed, and the widowed Elizabeth Poldark is attacked prompting her to make a decision.
1. Chapter 1

It was a year since the untimely death of Francis Poldark. Ross, Demelza, and Dr. Dwight Enys rode across Trenwith land at nearly nightfall. Ross had business in Truro to which he allowed Demelza to accompany him. He soon regretted such as their was unrest in the town. They unexpectedly met Dr. Dwight Enys there. The three cut their visit short to evade possible dangerous mobs and were on return to Nampara. As they passed the gates, they noticed the bars to the entrance at the front of the estate was bashed in and broken through.

Shocked looks came across their features.

"Judas," was Demelza's frightened whisper.

A short distance away, they could see several criminals were making haste carrying sacks and bundles of items clearly taken from the house.

"My God, Agatha and Elizabeth! They're in danger!"

"I must...we must...Demelza, this is not what I would want for you. I would have you return home with Dwight for your protection, but should you meet one of these men in the dark on the road..."

"Ross! I will not have you go in alone to fight these thieves! Perhaps they have knives or pistols?" Demelza exclaimed in fear.

"Would you have me abandon them?!"

"I would have you allow Dwight and I to come with you."

"Have you taken leave of your senses? I will not allow my wife to charge headfirst into unpredictable peril. These are dangerous men." Ross answered.

"Whereas, you will allow yourself?" Demelza shot back.

Ross didn't want to take anymore time to argue.

And with a nodding motion of his head, the three trekked down the entrance path.

They approached in the dark taking care that the thieves-who they now upon closer view recognized more likely as pirates-did not see them.

"God, damn them!" Ross spoke with rage in his eyes. "They come to pillage!"

Then Ross made a sign with his hand to gesture that they enter as silently as possibly.

The house was wrecked. Portraits taken from the walls. Demelza glanced up the stairs. "I shall go to Agatha. Dwight shall you look for Elizabeth?" But Dwight had already begun to follow Demelza covering her- safeguarding her as she walked.

"Wait. Where is my husband?" Demelza was agrieved that she and Ross had already become separated.

Meanwhile, Ross with a look of distress upon his face and with haste searched for Elizabeth.

Dwight and Demelza burst through Agatha's door to find the old woman and matriarch roped to a chair.

"Bastards stole my jewels! Took my family heirlooms! A curse upon them!"

"As soon as deemed safe and clear to exit ma'am, we shall take you to Nampara." Dwight spoke.

"Are you injured?" He began a basic examination.

"Geoffrey Charles is hiding in the wardrobe." Agatha announced, and Dwight opened it to allow the little boy to come out.

Demelza's face was pained. She started to exit to look for Ross.

Dwight called to her. "Mistress Demelza, barricade the door. Demelza? We must barricade ourselves in here. Demelza, take care!" Dwight worried. "Ross will not forgive me if you wander this house alone."

"Dwight, you must stay with Agatha and Geoffrey Charles. I seek my husband."

"Mistress Demelza, that is not wise."

She took no further heed of his words.

Ross could here Elizabeth's scream coming from one of the rooms ahead.

Ross searched franticly room by room, until he came upon a scene.

"Come, come, now! Give us a kiss." One of the pirates had Elizabeth against a wall with one hand grasping her throat and the other at her breast. He tore at her bodice.

Three other pirates were in the room observing the scene and laughing hysterically.

Ross roared.

"Take...your...filthy hands...off my mistress!" He raised his pistol.

"Who... are you? This fine lady be a widow. _Your_ mistress? Nary a one got a claim to her." The pirate slightly released his grip at Elizabeth's throat.

"Ross," Elizabeth breathed as the tears were streaming down her face.

" I am a servant in her household. As such, she is my mistress and if you don't take your hands off her this moment, you and your friends shall no longer draw breath!" If he would not kill, he would call the soldiers upon them, and they would see the gallows for their crimes.

Ross wanted to make it seem like the house was slightly protected, so he crafted the story of his being a servant at Trenwith as he could not pretend he was Elizabeth's husband.

"Now, now, we was only having a bit of fun. Weren't we?" The pirate then licked Elizabeth's face as his hand moved over her ripped bodice.

Ross fired, and the bullet grazed the pirate's shoulder. He screamed in agony and moved from pinning his body against Elizabeth's.

Demelza heard the shot fired. She ran towards the direction of the sound.

She appeared in the entrance to the room whilst Ross apprehended Elizabeth's assailant and punched him. The man lost consciousness.

Ross ran to Elizabeth's side. She was trembling violently and gripped the lapels of his velvet longcoat as he drew her in to rest against him walking with her with his arm enveloping her acting as a shield and a tender sign of concern.

The other pirates began to try to continue to fight Ross. They seemed no longer interested in Elizabeth but only to harm him. Ross picked up a fireplace poker and wielded it. He threw his arm out to encourage Elizabeth to move back for protection. Elizabeth scurried back from the fighting finding a safer clear space. Ross threw punches and swung at the intruders with the poker. He overpowered each one of them. They exited the house. Demelza seeing the pale expression on Elizabeth's face and her desheveled appearance and clothing, had guessed at the scene and had rushed to Elizabeth's side during the fighting.

"Demelza..." Ross's tone suggested he was annoyed she did not stay under Dwight's protection. He once more thought better of arguing in relief for her current safety and continued, diverting his words...

"When this vile creature wakes, the soldiers will be here to arrest him." Ross spoke, and then his eyes focused on Elizabeth and Demelza.

Demelza covered Elizabeth with her cloak.

"Elizabeth, you'll be safe now." She said.

Demelza put her arm around her.

Ross's eyes held such sadness seeing Elizabeth in that state and witnessing the kindness Demelza poured over her.

Elizabeth was in shock.

Nampara was crowded that evening as it housed many guests for the night-The Trenwith Poldarks-Agatha, Geoffrey Charles, and Elizabeth and also Dr. Dwight Enys. The next day, it would be arranged for Elizabeth to stay with her mother until the family could conclude what was to be done of Trenwith. Repairs would be costly as well as the inevitable emotional trauma of Elizabeth's and the family's return. Agatha Poldark would not yield but would Elizabeth ever feel safe there once more?

"Ross, settle the children and Agatha in. I will tend to Elizabeth." Demelza ordered. Elizabeth had not yet spoken.

When Demelza and Elizabeth were alone in the room, Demelza spoke gently.

"Here, now. You mustn't stay in your ruined dress. You can borrow one of my nightgowns.

Elizabeth was very pale and finally spoke in a whisper as she started to very slowly and quietly tearfully remove her gown.

"May I...bathe?" She meekly requested.

"Of course. I understand your wish. May I ask...Were you...Did he?"

"No...but...I must wash away this day." She said in a quiet, frightened though calm and haunted tone.

The tub was moved to a secluded room with a fire. Demelza left Elizabeth alone with the extra basins of steaming water.

Ross saw Geoffrey Charles and Jeremy asleep.

Ross, Dwight, and Demelza sat together with their tea for comfort on the bench in the parlour though hardly able to converse after such an ordeal.

Nearly an hour passed, and Demelza sensed something was strange.

"Perhaps I should see if Elizabeth has managed to sleep." She rose.

She went to the room, and upon opening the door, saw that Elizabeth was still naked in the tub staring forward in what seemed a melancholy trance.

"Elizabeth? Elizabeth." Demelza spoke in a soothing tone. "The water's grown cool. You'll catch cold." Demelza reached for a large towel. "Give me your hand." Elizabeth seemed in another space and time. She did not comply.

"Dwight!" Demelza called loudly.

Ross was worried. He leapt up with Dwight.

"I can't get her to move." Demelza answered looking at the men in the doorway with a furrowed brow and glancing at her husband as if to tell Ross to stay out of the room.

Ross turned his back to the direction of the scene but listened in fear.

He could hear the swishing of the water as Dwight pulled her up and out of the tub.

"We must dry her and dress her." He held on to Elizabeth as she seemed to stay in shock. Demelza chafed her with the towel.

Once dressed, Dwight carried her and placed her in the bed.

"I shall watch over her." Dwight told Demelza. "You and Ross rest."

Dwight stayed by Elizabeth's bedside. She had not closed her eyes.

Then hauntingly spoke, "I wish to remain my own mistress, but for the sake of my son and our home, I must marry again."


	2. Chapter 2

It was morning, and Demelza, still exhausted from the previous night's events as well as all others at Nampara, remained abed. All except Ross. Ross rose slowly. He followed the short path to the room where Elizabeth lay asleep.

Ross saw Dwight remained asleep sitting up in a chair next to her bed. Ross drew closer to look upon Elizabeth. Her eyes were closed but her cheeks were tear-stained as if she slept fitfully, though she looked peaceful now. She was still quite pale.

Slowly, Elizabeth's eyes opened, frightened at first until Ross's face came in to focus.

"Ross," Elizabeth drew the covers higher and against her body shyly, "Why have you come here-to me? Demelza will be missing you." She spoke gently in a soft almost whispery tone.

"I wanted to see, that is, to know...you were on the mend-that you were calm and safe once more."

"Thank...you," Elizabeth blushed.

After this brief exchange, Dwight awoke.

"Forgive me, Ross, excuse me...I shall return in but a moment to check on you, Mistress Elizabeth."

Elizabeth bowed her head slightly in gratefulness to Dwight, and after he left the room, continued to speak.

"Well, in any case, Ross, I...have been meaning to speak with you concerning...for weeks now..."

"Do not exert yourself, Elizabeth. You must rest."

"Ross, I have received an offer of marriage." She blurt out though quietly. Her face looked slightly pained.

"Marriage," Ross repeated. "What? From whom?"

Elizabeth paused as if trying to gain the strength to speak.

"George Warleggan..." Elizabeth spoke slowly and closed her eyes as if bracing herself.

"GEORGe...WArleggan?" Ross seethed with anger soon to erupt.

"Ross, you must see that...after what's happened, I am in no position to refuse him."

"You would marry George Warleggan? My greatest enemy?" Ross tried to remain rational, but his heart raced.

"You do not love him. You cannot." Ross spoke in efforts of persuasion and reasoning.

"I do not have the luxury of marrying for love. Trenwith is in ruins. I am in ruins. I have nothing." Elizabeth replied.

"Elizabeth, don't condemn yourself to such a life. You must know he seeks to possess you as a prize to be won-stolen from..." Ross paused, and Elizabeth cut in after knowing what he meant to say if he were to continue.

"I was yours long ago, Ross, but Demelza is your wife."

"But, don't you see, Elizabeth? In George's eyes, you are mine. You will always be mine. He seeks to claim you to get at me."

"How dare you, Ross. George cares for me. Yes, I seek comfort in a man's protection and that comfort can never more come from you. I don't wish to argue. I am truly grateful for your risking your life to rescue me last night and sheltering me here. You can't know the depth of my gratitude. I apologise for any anguish and pain I've caused any of you. I must come to terms with what I must do. My fate is not in your hands now. You must forget me. To Demelza, you must stay true. It is wrong of me to wish for what might have been. We can never go back."

"Ross,". Elizabeth continued in a beseeching tone.

Ross was shaking his head in disbelief that Elizabeth was of a mind to accept George Warleggan as her husband. His eyes sparkled with the rage beneath.

"Ross, you know that a piece of my heart will always be yours as yours will always be mine. I have no wish to hurt you, but you must see I have no choice." Elizabeth explained.

"Elizabeth, don't do this." Ross's eyes were filled with the emotions of dark anger and resentment.


	3. Chapter 3

Hours passed, and both Dwight and Demelza noticed Ross's silent, dark mood, though they both pondered were it not his thoughts of his family's home being destroyed which caused such a bitter countenance.

Once it was decided that Elizabeth was recovered enough to be transported to her mother's home, Dwight took it upon himself to deliver her there and be the bearer of the news. He had hoped Ross would accompany him as he explained the ordeal of the rescue of her daughter. Ross had declined to acquiesce to such a confrontation. He knew Mrs. Chynoweth to be a shrew who embodied aristocratic snobbery at its most wicked. His discovering Elizabeth's offer of marriage kept Ross silent and distant.

A week passed, and Ross had not received any word or heard tell of Elizabeth's acceptance of George Warleggan's hand. There was talk George remained in wait of her reply.

Non-serendipitously, he met George Warleggan on the road that day as he rode horseback to work at the mine.

"Ah, Ross." George smirked. "I'm sure you by now have become aware that I intend to make Elizabeth my bride." George spoke abruptly as if to irk Ross immediately.

"Yes, George," Ross responded, "however I am not aware that she has accepted." Ross smiled vengefully, "She will not." Ross quickly muttered. "Good day to you." Ross snarked but the anger at seeing the smug look on George's face set him off. His thoughts filled him with rage. He turned his horse in the direction of the Chynoweth home.

He brooded, and it was enough. He could not bear the thought of Elizabeth and George as man and wife. Elizabeth and Francis was more than he could bear, but Elizabeth and George was an entirely more hellish doom and nightmare.

Ross dismounted his horse and banged at the door. "Elizabeth!" He bellowed.

A servant answered and opened the door instead.

"Sir, if your intention is to see Mistress Elizabeth, you cannot. She is resting."

Ross pushed through the doorway and passed. "She will see me now." He forcefully spoke.

Elizabeth lay upon a chaise longue in her bedroom. She heard footsteps approach.

Ross burst through her door the next moment.

The servant had run up behind him. "Mistress, I tried to stop him, but..."

"It's all right, James." Elizabeth assured him.

"This is not proper, Sir. I beg ye leave now!" The servant pleaded.

"I shall not!" Ross answered. "You shall leave us now!"

The servant looked to Elizabeth that she might request Ross to leave herself, but she did not.

"James, Captain Poldark obviously came upon some urgent errand. He wishes to speak with me. I trust he will not harm me. You may leave us."

The servant's voice cracked nervously, "As you wish, Mum." He shut the door.

"Say you will not marry George!" Ross commanded.

"What?" Elizabeth replied as if to chide Ross for his order.

"Say it, Elizabeth! You do not love him. I seem to recall your confession that it was I you have always loved!"

"Ross," Elizabeth's heart raced, and she flushed a pale shade of crimson.

"What good is that now, Ross!"

"Take your pick of any man but him."

"Oh, so I must have your blessing, must I?"

"George seeks to possess your body to torture me."

Elizabeth's eyes became glossy with surprise at his crudeness.

"And what do you seek, Ross? Please, leave. Go now."

"I won't leave until I am assured of your refusal to marry him."

"How can I...What can you...". Elizabeth was interrupted as Ross lurched at her and passionately kissed her. She shoved him to break the kiss bewildered and wide-eyed.

Silence ensued as they stared at each other for a long bewitched moment. Then, suddenly, Elizabeth lunged at Ross and initiated a kiss with more fury-a feverish urge from years of repressed passion. They broke apart again and were silent. Then, their lips reciprocated a kiss connecting harshly once more, and soon Elizabeth latched on to Ross's body with a need too urgent to deny. He lay her down upon her bed. He pulled at her gown to expose her shoulders first, and she tugged at his hair as his lips nipped at the skin of her neck and shoulder and then traveled down her chest. She held on to him. She knew not what came over her-something which she never allowed herself to act upon before. His hand traveled up her thigh. He undressed her, but her reserved composure and shyness was no more. She embraced Ross more harshly against her body now wanting him to take her. He responded to her unbridled desire. Again and then again, they shifted positions upon the bed. Elizabeth moaned in ecstasy. Her body arched to his. She began to seemingly massage the small of Ross's back. Her hands then moved to explore the sculpted and toned muscularture of his shoulders, arms, and back. What was this intoxication? Elizabeth never experienced such intimate pleasure as to elicit such a reaction. The fire of Ross and Elizabeth's once repressed passion now unleashed caused their true worldly existence to be forgotten for that night.


End file.
